


Bonding time

by Silverhairedgirl



Series: Orgy 13 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Co-workers, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Missions, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Punishment, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl
Summary: This was just your luck. Just what the hell was Xemnas thinking anyway, giving you a mission together with your least favorite coworker?I promise, it ain't gonna suck (itself).
Relationships: Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: Orgy 13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Bonding time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the thing: I just started playing KH recently, so this may be out of character. But I really had to get this out of my system, because I can't stand the character and here we are. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway.

Silently marching through the snow, you cursed under your breath. _Great._ This was just your luck. Just what the _hell_ was Xemnas thinking anyway, giving you a mission together with your least favorite coworker? You sighed for the whatever how many times as you stared in disgust at the back of the man in front of you. He hasn't made an attempt to speak to you since you left, which was for a good three hours now.

And honestly? You prefer it like that. What good would it bring, starting something that most certainly would backfire? Now, if you just had _Axel_ with you, you sure enough wouldn't be cold. You smiled involuntary, just thinking about the redhead gave you a warm feeling. Well, the dog in front of you would most likely not be freezing either. But damn you, you'd rather run face first into some Ethereal Blades before you'd approach _Seven_ any closer than you had to.

Saix, apparently feeling your gaze boring into his broad back, pulled you out of your thoughts as he spoke up for the first time, despite neither slowing his pace for you, nor even throwing a glance at you. Or, in his words, _someone of your rank_.

"What is it? When you would like to know me better, you have to ask me."

Your brows furrowed in irritation at his remark, but the hint of playfulness in his voice wasn't completely lost on you.

"You know what? Fuck you. I'm this close to turn around again."

As you talked, Saix clenched his fists beneath the long sleeves of his robe. This was useless. He had to calm down now, he was better than this. He'd probably were suffering much worse than you right now. Hearts, you should actually feel honored to finally learn something in your life. _Just for once._

"You can do your fucking mission on your own, even facing punishment would be better than to bear you any longer. Ugh, this is the fucking worst," you spat.

The Luna Diviner whirled around and grabbed your neck in a fluid motion, lifting you a few inches above the ground with one hand. He almost brought you to his level, but still enough to gaze down at you, his eyes nearly glowing with ferocity. You gasped as both hands tried to cling to his arm, trying to breathe, your eyes holding his stare with the same resentment. He was so close to your face that your noses almost brushed.

"Well?" His voice was merely a rough growl, his hand pressing even further into your throat. "Then do it."

For a few seconds you managed to preserve your dignity, but eventually the lack of oxygen was going to your head, tears threatening to spill from your tears. And hell no, didn't you want the man lurking over you right now to see them. You did your best to sound menacing yourself as you said the next words, but they only came out as a hoarse choke.

"F...uck... Off."

His gaze flickered in intensity for a moment, before he nonchalantly threw you into the snow again. Gripping your throat and trying to get in as much air as you could manage, you coughed violently. Not minding the mess he made out of you and your face anymore, you raised your head up at him again. The anger flaring your nostrils, your breath stuttering as it left you.

The view in front of Saix was delightful, to say the least. A small smile tugging at the edge of his lip at the display of you on your knees, where you belonged; tears spilling down your cheeks. It made something with him, something he couldn't fully grasp himself.

"Feral beast," you managed to choke out. Before you stood up, your coworker silently turned around, ever the grace himself.

*******

You swung your sword as you teared through the seemingly endless horde of Heartless as they were disappearing into the ground again. Man, you hated these things. Couldn't they just stand still for a moment? In your concentration you didn't noticed how your back was met with something firm behind you. You didn't give it any thought, swirling around with your sword to be met with amber eyes again, your weapon at his throat, his weapon in both hands right above your head.

Panting heavily from the running around and attacking, you took your moment to let your eyes wander over his taller body. As he was about to taunt you about it, since you watching him wasn't lost on him, he stopped his words before swinging his claymore at a bigger Heartless behind you. In an instant, you had to deal with more of them yourself, your coworker now beside you.

"Your form is lacking everything. You attack without something similar to intelligence in mind, your moves are _insufficient_ , to put it mildly. Have you any particular plan in mind on _how_ to attack your target properly?"

"Just. Shut the hell up now, will you?"

"Heh. Just try and make me."

You all but snapped your head over to him again, your lips agape in disbelief, before a Heartless knocked you into the next tree.

"As I was saying..."

*******

Somehow you two made it, as the last Heartless sank into the ground, disappearing completely. You panted heavily as you sheathed your weapon, not bothering at all to look at your companion, who had his calm eyes on you for quite a while, unbeknownst to you. It was already night, the moon above you casting you in a silver light, as you grew colder by the second. Without asking for approval or even saying anything at all about your leave, you made your way to where the cabin would be.

You two had to stay the night, opening a portal drawing too much attention from your enemies around you. Behind you you heard crunching steps of boots in the snow, following you slowly. Looking straight ahead, you tried to get a hold of your thoughts. You knew why it was Saix who was chosen to fight alongside you, and you have never met any character like him. On the one hand he was cold, emotionless, his facade never letting you get inside his head. On the other hand he was a savage, berserk man on the battlefield, his calculated movements not lacking in power. Feeling your cheeks flare up, you mentally hit yourself for wasting that many thoughts about him. At this point, you would be getting angry, if you were able to. He was just an arrogant, bitchy member of the Organization you happened to be also a part of.

_Thinking too highly of himself, being oh so smug about his good looks or his fancy moves or his muscular arms or—_

You heard the male chuckle darkly behind as he brushed past you to the cabin you two arrived now; not without bumping your shoulder hard as he did. You were almost about to get all worked up again, standing your ground and opening up your mouth to say something— then it dawned on you.

_You had said the last things out loud._

A few steps in front of you, the blue haired man also halted, turning his head to look at you over his shoulder.

"Your mouth can be put to better use than to insult me."

As the statement hung heavy in the air between you, he opened the door and stepped inside, letting you behind with even less to say now, your face one of utter shock.

*******

"They. Can't be fucking serious about this," you muttered as you damned your luck today for the God knows how many time today. One bed. Of course. Was this whole mission supposed to be some kind of colleague bonding bullshit or what? Calming down fast, you tried to think clearly. You were pretty tired, your back was aching for a longer time now and you don't have any other chance. The rules were strict for this mission and you were not getting on Xemnas' nerves any more than you already had. You sat on the edge of the bed and discarded your boots and gloves before shuffling to the very end of the bed, where it was put against the wall. Sure as hell you wouldn't take off the rest of your clothes. In his dreams, maybe. Turning your back to the door to stubbornly face the wall in front of you, you closed your eyes. The last thing you heard before you drifted into sleep was how someone laid down next to you.

*******

Stirring lightly in your sleep, you woke up from something. Maybe there was an animal outside? Thank the gods you weren't in that cold snow anymore, but instead in this very warm bed. _Wait._

You ripped your eyes open as you realized where that warmth was coming from. And as your eyes began to adjust to the darkness, your terror was confirmed. Not only did your superior sleep right next to you, you draped _your_ arm across his naked torso. Suddenly your mouth felt very dry. Lifting your arm slowly as to not wake him up in his slumber, you slid away from him, your eyes never leaving his face for any trace of his consciousness. As you were in the clear, you hastily turned around again, pressing flat against the wall to ease your rapid breath and flaring cheeks.

"And where do you think you're going now?"

A voice. Worse: Saix' voice.

Your eyes fluttered close in disbelief and you only wanted to become one with the wall now. You felt shifting behind you and soon after a firm body pressed against your back, his erection pressed against your ass. Your mouth opened, unable to form any words, as he pushed two of his still gloved fingers inside of it. His long hair tickled your neck as he slightly leaned over you to whisper in your ear, his voice dangerously low.

"What's wrong? You always have an answer in that dirty mouth, don't you?"

You ripped his hand out of your mouth and leaned your back against him, desperate to push him off you as he was trapping you against the wall. 

"Oh please. Would you just kill me already, _dog_ , it would be more fun than to endure this any longer."

He growled in response, his hand now harshly grabbing one of your tits. You almost felt the shock rushing through you, a pitiful whimper leaving your mouth as he pinched your nipple through the thick fabric.

"Now... This was hardly something. I give you something to really moan about."

Reaching further down your body, he slipped his hand into your pants and right beneath your panties. You felt the fabric of his glove brushing past your clit and soon after, two fingers entering you roughly. Now you were really crying out, your own hand covering your mouth in shame. Both of you didn't miss the wet noise it made as Saix moved his fingers in and out of you.

"A-aah... You— fucking stop it," you barely managed to say as your eyes halfway closed, lost in the pleasure.

"Well too bad. I'm not finished with you. And you are about to _earn_ yourself some discipline. I'm your superior. Know. Your. Place." He accented the last words by a shove of his fingers at each of it. 

Not knowing if it were his words or the way he curled his fingers against your spot, your ass rolled back against his crotch now. You were absolutely in shame, totally embarrassed. Less because of the actual sexual act, but more of thinking about _him_ in this way and getting pretty damn off about it. Thinking about all the times he scolded you in the castle, reprimanding you for punctuality, addressing the higher ups in a proper manner, reminding you to keep your weapon in a good shape — you heard all of it, and you were sick of it. If you were still a human, you were certain this was a perfect opportunity for something like hate. Why then, did you want nothing else more than to push himself inside of you and fucking you with no care in the world?

Suddenly, you "felt" it: the sudden urge to please him. You wanted him to be happy with your efforts, being someone in the Organization barely anyone could say about themselves.

"Shit," you panted as you gripped his muscular arm tighter and slowly risked to turn your head around.

He was once again directly in front of your face, his eyes dark with anger and maybe... lust? You bit your lower lip and amber eyes followed your movement, all without ceasing the fingering inside you. Your brows furrowed in disbelief at what you were about to say, as if it would physically pain you to say it. But then he heard it:

" _Saix_..."

You looked absolutely ravishing. Like he wanted you all the time. Under him, heated cheeks and mind a mess for him, his name on your lips like a desperate, soft prayer. Begging for him like he was your angel of salvation. But he wasn't. And he was about to show you just that.

You were about to concentrate on the pleasure, your eyes fluttering close, mentally preparing yourself for his lips on yours. In turn, you weren't prepared for his digits ripping out of you with a slick noise, as he straightened up and towered above your shivering body for a moment. You were even more ripped from your reverie as he took your arm in his hand and all but yanking you up against him to his kneeling position behind you.

"You had quite enough fun for today, _fifteen_. It's about time you learn from your mistakes."

His voice was dripping with venom as he unzipped your cloak, stripping you out of it with little resistance from your side. All before his voice was amused again for a moment.

"Luckily you have me as your teacher."

He shoved you face first on the bed below you, leaning over your form and gripping the back of your head to hold you down.

"What do we say when we are grateful for something?"

If you hadn't known him, if you weren't in the position you were in, you would say his smile was downright friendly as he asked you this. And therefore, your disgust came backslashing you even harder again, tears of anger prickling at your eyes again.

"You bastard. Fuck you!"

His face fell to the usual stoic gaze, seemingly really disappointed with your behavior. He leaned even closer, his weight pushing your body down, almost crushing you without any effort on his side. And there it was again: the gravely voice at your ear you had grown weak to.

"Wrong answer, slut."

With his free hand he pulled down your pants, your panties following suit. He didn't skip a beat as you felt the warm and smooth tip of his cock at your entrance and then pushed in completely with one swift stroke. He was bottoming out easily, your embarrassingly dripping heat welcoming him all too well. Nonetheless you cried out in surprise and pleasure, your eyes squeezed shut as you accommodated to the new feeling. Despite him fingering you before, you weren't prepared for _that_. You looked down your body to the place where you two connected.

Well, maybe you were, as you heard slick noises from him setting a slow pace, his thrusts unforgiving and deep. He raised up from your body again, with one hand making sure you stayed down, the other hand gripping your hips, holding you in place for him.

He was all about his pleasure. So much, that it annoyed him to no end to see how much you were enjoying this. Well then, he just had to step it up a notch to humiliate you. Having almost the same thoughts as you before, images flashed inside his head as you back-talked to him, you being in no position to be that kind of brat you were to him. His grip turned bruising on your hip now, the pain adding to his steady thrusts behind you.

"Is that what you're doing with Axel all the time, mh?"

His statement let a shock flow through your body, your walls clenching around his cock suddenly making him groan.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about—"

He grabbed a fistful of your hair in his hand, yanking you up with it to him, stilling for a moment inside you. You could feel his cock throbbing as his hand went to grab underneath your chin and holding your head up as you were forced to look at him.

"You heard me."

His voice was a hiss now. A silent promise to not piss him off further.

"Do you think I'm missing the cockhungry gaze you throw at him? How you try to compose yourself when he's sitting next to you, touching you when no one's looking? How you're meeting late at night in the hallways, too stupid to find a room of your own to fuck anywhere else where I'm not forced to hear you beg to him to let you cum while he's so deep inside of you that you can't walk straight the day after?!"

At this point you weren't sure if your cheeks started burning again or if they even have stopped at all at any point.

"Just try telling me I'm wrong. I _dare_ you. Just try to deny _me_ and how wet it makes you when I let you know what I am about to write in all these personal reports about you. You can only pray to lord Xemnas himself that he won't have to have a look at it some day."

His voice drifted off at that point, losing his gaze at you, staring at nothing in front of him as if deep in thought.

" _Actually,_ " 

You didn't like the sound of that. His eyes flickered to yours again, panic evident as you waited for him to go on. Slowly, his lips started to widen, revealing white teeth, more like _fangs_ , as you saw him grin at you for the first time since... Since when actually? You weren't even sure if you saw Saix grin at some point in your non-existence; and only thinking about it made it worse to see it now up close. His sharp teeth grazed your ear and you shuddered at the sensation.

"You," he started with a low, even voice, as if he would speak to a lover, "will completely obey me from now on. You will refer to me as Sir, every time I'll allow you to speak to me. You will greet me, when I walk into a room. You will say how happy you are, to see me."

You felt his dick thrusting into you again, his breath becoming rushed as if the pure display of his own power over you was doing this to him.

"You will ask to stay on my lap in front of the others. And you will come to my room, every night, to make sure I can use you just how I want."

It was all too much. His thrusts getting faster, his commands, more like silent threats hanging in the air, and your ever flaming hatred for this man fucking you senseless as he let go of your arm again, your face meeting the mattress. You were really asking yourself if you were in any position to be bold anymore — or if you could even think straight at all with how much pleasure he was pumping into you.

"What," you moaned, "if I don't?"

His hands both grabbed your hips, not easing his forceful thrusts the whole time.

"You can think for yourself once, don't you."

His mocking tone made a sarcastic comment almost slip out of you again, if not for you biting your tongue in time.

Yes. You knew. You had seen Xemnas using his powers, hell, only his words and mere presence frightened you to no end. You'd rather not give his lapdog a reason to put you in a compromising position which could lead to you having a meeting with the lord himself. But the alternative...

For a moment, your tension hung heavy in the air, only filled with your desperate moaning and skin slapping against skin as you gripped a fistful of the bedsheets beneath you.

"So, _fifteen_. What'll it be?"

Your superior gave your ass a rough spank, the slight pain making you gasp in surprise.

"Yes! Yes, I'll do it!"

Your head hung down in shame. But Saix was not having any of that. He pulled out of you and flipped you on your back, tearing the arm away from your face as you tried to cover your embarrassment to just not look at him. Positioning himself between your legs again, he resumed his pace while you resumed your moaning again.

"Let's start then, shall we? Look at me."

As you slowly opened your eyes, you saw him above you, brows furrowed with concentration, a slight smirk still gracing his lips. His calculating gaze went from your eyes shamelessly over your body, taking in everything you had to offer, before it settled on your eyes again.

"Moan my name."

He was contemplating wanting to have you calling him sir, but ultimately decided that you should keep in mind that it was in fact, exactly him fucking you now. The man at which your anger was directed at, making you crumble right underneath him. You pressed your lips together, not wanting to let out any more of your body revealing your pleasure, but failing as his thrusts were getting rougher again.

" _Saix_! Ugh, fuck!"

His pupils dilated once again, finally pleased with your reaction.

"That's right. Tell me how much you enjoy it when I'm using you."

One of his hands found its way to your clit, rubbing in circles like you did every time to yourself and you felt how you were getting closer.

"Saix, I— shit— wanted you to fuck me all the time! Your perfect, arrogant face watching me, I just couldn't bear it anymore. You were right about everything you said about me, and I hated it. I hated you — ah — so fucking much for it. Your fucking handsome face, I— ugh, Saix, I— please fuck me harder. Please, please let me cum."

You were a babbling mess at this point and as Saix continuing his thrusts and attention on you clit, you came, crying out his name.

You did it. He was finally pleased with you as his thrusts became sloppier. Pulling you flush against his hips, a loud groan left his lips as he emptied his seed inside of you, a few, slower thrusts pushing it against your cervix again and again. He stayed like that for a few moments, heavily panting together with you as he looked down. His eyes becoming normal again as the smirk left his lips. Saix pulled out of you and let himself fall beside you.

You tried to catch your breath as you opened your eyes to stare at the ceiling in disbelief about what happened, barely registering his hand until he pulled you back to him again. Your back against him, just like it started. At your ass you felt the man harden again. You widened your eyes as he slipped inside you, pushing his cum leaving your body into you again as he stayed there. This was all he needed as he closed his eyes. Your wet walls keeping him warm, the heavy promise of tonight letting him smile as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
